Balance Beam
by LenoraWinsdale
Summary: Cat and Jade: simple as that... so far
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is going to be my first time that I stray away from my usual Disney... Be critical, and enjoy...if it's good

I would love for Tori and Cat to get together, but I believe that her character in the show has yet to develop enough personality... (no offence)

THIS IS A RE-POST!

I read what K9GM3 said, and I decided to change the ending of this chapter:

Jade/Cat

It was still a tad awkward for them to sit at the same table. It has been only two weeks since their break up, and there was still a little bit of tension in the group. It was especially hard for Tori and Beck to hide their obvious chemistry. Everyone walked on eggshells in attempts to _not _say anything dumb in front of Jade and Beck, but especially Jade.

Cat bounced up and down in her seat with her eyes wandering away from reality.

"So what song did you decide on, Tor?" Andre asked as he took another bite of his ziti.

"Ugh, I'm not sure yet. I don't even have an idea!" she huffed.

"I'm sure you'll come up with something." he said between chews. "You always do."

Their conversation was interrupted by Trina slamming her tray down onto the table. "Ugh!" Look what this humidity is doing to my hair!" she cried out, taking a seat right next to Beck, which earned a scowl from Jade.

"Aw, but your your hair looks great, Trina." Cat said in her usually perky tone.

"You wouldn't know what good hair is if you ever had a good hair day." she spat.

Cat pouted and put her head down as she fiddled with the tips of her velvet red hair. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Can it, Trina. No one wants you at this table!" Jade snapped as she bit into her black painted fingernails.

Trina quickly sat there with her lips sealed shut with a glare beaming through her eyes. Jade rolled her eyes and stood up from the table.

"Where are you going?" Cat asked sadly.

"Away." she huffed, swung her back over her shoulder and stormed off.

"Oh." she returned to her perky self. "Kay. Bye." she waved at Jades back and went back to starring into space.

oOoOo

"Jade?" a mousy voice echoed throughout the bathroom. "I recognize your boots..." she said cautiously.

"What'da want?"

"I-I heard you sniffling. Are you crying?"

"I don't cry!"

"Are you sick? 'Cause if you are, I know this really good remedy that my grandmother tried teaching me. I only remember half of it, and it's good for upset stomachs and dia..."

"I'm fine!" she shouted.

"Kay." Cat stood on the other side of the stall and began to hum.

"Why are you still here?"

"I'm waiting for you to get out of the stall, silly."

_Silly?_ "I'll come out on my own." she snapped.

Cat pouted. "Well, I was just worried because you didn't show up to Sikowitz's class. We were supposed to be partners for the exercises, remember?"

Jade huffed and swung open the door. Cat went to greet her with a smile but quickly turned into a frown when she noticed that Jades make up was streaming down her face. "Jade..."

"Not a word..." she said as she stormed over to the sink with a wad of rolled up toilet paper and began to wipe her make up off.

Cat stood behind Jade and looked at their reflection in the mirror. She pinched her thumb and index finger together and slid it across her lips. She stood there quietly with a huge smile.

"How are you always so perky?" she sniffled.

Cat shrugged. "There are worse things going on in the world than what's happening to me at the moment, so I'm always just grateful that I'm not in that situation." she explained as she bounced up and down on the balls of her feet.

Jade rolled her eyes and laughed. "I don't know how you do it."

"Well, I think of an earthquake completely demolishing my house leaving me homeless or even possibly killing me, and then I think, _Hey, that's not happening to me! _and I feel so much better about everything."

"Twisted." Jade mouthed and completely washed all the make-up off of her face.

"Awe. You have freckles!" she pointed to her nose, which earned her a death glare from Jane. "It's so cute! I have freckles too, and so does my mom and my brother and..."

"Freckles aren't cute!" Jade interrupted, then noticed her fleeting words. She cleared her throat. "On me... I don't do cute."

"I think you're... skirt's cute." she said with a pout.

"Listen, cute works for you, but not for me. I'm hot... who can't keep a boy friend." she forcefully threw out the eye-liner filled wad as she felt her eyes begin to water up once more.

"Well, you guys always fought... He is a great guy, but maybe he wasn't meant to be your boy friend." she shrugged. Jade looked up at the reflection and huffed. "I think if you care about him enough, you'd want to at least keep him around as a friend. People change into what they're meant to be... and maybe he's just not meant to be with you, but it's okay." Jane put on a slight smirk. "I know he still loves and cares about you, but it's just a different love... and you're not losing him, Jade. He's still here if you just let him."

"Thanks." she mumbled under her breath with a slight smile.

"Yay!" she clapped her hands together, and quickly wrapped her arms around Jades neck. "I made Jade feel better."

_A little bit too much perkiness for me, but I'll let it slide today. _"Not a word to anyone..."

Cat frantically nodded, still attached to Jade. "Are you going to your next class?" she asked with her face buried into Jades jacket.

"I think I'm going to take the rest of the day off." she smiled swung her back pack over her shoulder and they both began to walk out of the bathroom.

Cat skipped behind her to catch up. "Can I come too?" she asked in a very childish tone.

How was Jade able to say no? "Fine, but I'm going to the book cafe."

"Yay! I love books!" she clapped and continued to skip down the hallway next to Jade who sported an ever so slight smile.

A/N: If you've read my stories before, you should know that they're definitely going to get together.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I recently watched this show and saw the episode where Cat gets addicted to Sky Store. In the very beginning of the episode, it was mentioned that she went to go see her "uncle and uncle in San Fransisco". They did a gay reference! Hurray for Nickelodeon.

The first thing Jade did when she settled into her car was turn on the radio. She put the radio on full blast, unsure of the artist of the song.

Cat happily bounced in her seat as her eyes traveled through out Jades car. It was definitely Jade's car. An iron cross dangled from the rear view mirror, the seats were covered completely with black fabric, and her windows were even tinted to make it less bright.

Jade leaned over and lowered the radio. "Do you ever sit still?" Jade huffed.

Cat immediately stopped and pouted. "I'm sorry."

Jade rolled her eyes. "I was just asking." she said in a low voice. "You can keep doing whatever it is you were doing..."

Catarina nodded and continued to bounce in the chair with a huge smile. "Kay, kay."

"Oh, fuck." Jade huffed when she noticed the flashing lights behind her.

"Hey! Don't curse!"

Jade scowled as she pulled over. "Just... just sit quiet for a while, okay?" she snapped. "And just go along with whatever I say, okay?"

Cat nodded as she pursed her lips shut.

The officer slowly walked over to the window and she sighed. "Do you know how fast you were going, Missy?" he asked in a southern accent.

"No, I'm sorry sir." she said innocently.

"No sorrys and no buts. You was breakin' the law. You was goin' twenty miles over the speed limit." he said, looking into the car window at the two girls.

"It's just my girl friend isn't feeling well, so I was trying to rush her home." Cat looked over at Jade, wide-eyed.

The officer raised an eyebrow. "Your girl friend, girl friend? or your girl who just so happens to be a friend."

Cat cleared her throat. "Girl friend, girl friend." she groaned, holding her stomach with tears filling up her eyes.

The officer leaned on the door and peered into the window, intrigued. "Ya don't say." he said with a grin, revealing his yellowing teeth.

"I really don't mean to rush you sir, but as you can see, she's in a lot of pain. So if you can just write me that ticket, we'll be on our way." she said, looking at Cat sympathetically as she stroked her hair.

"Well," he stood up right and fixed his pants. "There aren't too many pretty lesbians around here." he chuckled. "So, I'll let you two be on your way." He gave them a creepy grin.

"Thank you so much, sir."

"Not a problem, ladies." he smiled creepily again before walking off to his car.

Cat shifted in her chair uncomfortably. "What's wrong? We got out of a ticket." Jade laughed victoriously. "Thank you, Hollywood Arts!"

Cat shrugged. "He seemed like a creep. And a jerk." she pouted. "A creepy jerk..." she looked down at her shifting feet.

"Well, he's no where near us now." she said, looking at the brighter side for once. She nodded sadly which was quite unusual behavior, even for Cat. "Well, there's red velvet cupcakes at the coffee shop." she stated in a very dry tone.

"Yay!" her tone returned back to normal. "I love red velvet cupcakes!" she laughed and clapped her hands like a child.

"I think everyone knows that."

Cat grew wide-eyed. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked in her worried tone.

"Your hair..."

"Oh." she returned to her perky self. "Thank you!"

"For what?"

"Huh?"

"What are you thanking me for?" she asked with her eyebrow raised.

"Oh, I forget." she shrugged.

Jade rolled her eyes. She was used to Cats ditsiness and sometimes it could be annoying, but sometimes kind of cute. She smiled.

"What's funny?" Cat asked nervously. "I wanna laugh too."

Jade snapped out of it and looked over at Cat, then quickly back to the road. "Nothing. Just... look, a dog." she pointed over to a small pug over in the park.

"Ooo!" Cat stuck her head out the window. "Hi, smushy face!" she said as she frantically waved at the puppy. The owner and the dog looked up and gave her a strange look. She put her body back into the car, still excited from seeing the puppy. "I love smushy face pugs!" she bounced in her seat.

Jade nodded with an ever so slight smile. "Yeah, I guess. I like 'em in pictures. Not in real life when they're slobbering all over you."

"Awe! But all puppies are cute. I just want to pick them up and shake them and squeeze them. That's actually why I'm not allowed to go near my families pets. They say that I make them nervous when I'm around small animals." she giggled.

"Yeah..."

"Hey, Jade."

"Yes?"

"Thanks for putting up with me." she stated as if it was a normal statement. Jade was quiet. "'Cause I know sometimes... a lot of times... people don't really like talking to me for too long. I remember one time I was with my family on a road trip and forgot me at the gas station. It was kind of funny at first until it got dark. They said that they didn't mean to, but I think they did it on purpose. They already made it to a diner to eat and everything." she said sadly. "But it's okay, 'cause they took me out for ice cream afterwards and I even got my own hotel room." she said happily.

Jade nodded. Social interactions wasn't exactly her forte, but she tried. "Well, I don't hate you. You're very tolerable." she cleared her throat.

"Awe!" she grabbed Jade's hand that rested on the emergency break. "In Jade language, that means you like hanging out with me!"

Jade rolled her eyes. "Let's just get inside..." she said as she parked the car.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: **In my story: Divided, I wrote about Carter's piercings (I haven't decided if I wanted to give her a tattoo). Well, if anyone has any interesting tattoos/piercings/body art, tell me about it! You can message me, go onto my twitter (which is on my profile page) or how ever else you can contact me :D **

**I'm not exactly one to get piercings, but I do love metal on other people. Every single girl that I've dated/fooled around with always had braces at one point in their life.**

Cat skipped happily inside the café, occasionally looking back to see if Jade was still there. She has experienced many times where her so-called-friends would ditch her on their adventures. "Books!" Cat shouted, earning glares from the uninterested hipsters who were tending to their coffee. Jade hid her face in embarrassment and walked towards the counter. "I love books!" she rummaged through the bin of free books and looked at the various pictures with very little interest in what the titles may be.

Jade continued to the counter and did her best not to be seen with the overly perky magenta girl. "I'll have a melya with a side of cream."

"Jade!" She winced once she heard her name squealed out. Cat ran towards her with a book swinging in her hand. "This one has a picture of a bunny!" she hugged the book to her chest. "I love bunnies!" A few people in the background snickered. Jade nodded her head and looked away to check up on her coffee. Cat circled around to be in Jade's vision. "Oooo! They _do_ have red velvet cupcakes!" she pointed and jumped up and down.

The person behind the counter raised an eyebrow. "Can I help you?" she said in a snobby tone.

"Yes!" Cat responded, fully unaware. "I'd like one of those please." she asked, excited. "Oh, and I want two of these. And one of those."

"Cat." Jade stopped her from her rambling. "Do you really want _all _of those things?" she asked as if she was a child. Cat really didn't like being spoken to like a child even though it happened enough times for her to be used to it, it still was pretty upsetting.

Cat pouted. "Yes. But I guess I won't finish all of those today..." she trailed, disappointed. The girl behind the counter snickered.

"Just get one thing."

Cat pouted and pointed to the red velvet cup cakes.

After exchanging the money, the girl on the other side leaned across the counter and handed her one of the cupcakes with a plate under it. "Now, don't drop it." she said in a condecending tone, and snickered.

Cat wasn't fully sure why, but the girl didn't seem very nice.

They took a seat in the back where no one could see them. "What's up with you?" Jade asked as she sipped on her coffee. "Why're you so quiet?"

She shrugged as she bit into her cupcake.

Jade rolled her eyes and stood up. "I'll get you another cupcake if you tell me what's wrong."

Cats eyes immediately twinkled. "I want one with chocolate frosting!"

"You better tell me when I get back." she said over her shoulder.

Cat nodded frantically, then pouted when she realized Jade might actually remember and ask her why she was upset. She didn't always do so well when it came to making conversation, or even words. She was much better with acting and being someone else than her usual awkward self.

Jade quickly returned with the promised cupcake at hand. "Here." she handed it over to Cat who, with her free hand, snatched the cupcake out of her hand and took a large bite out of it. "Now spill." Cat pouted and revealed that frosting covered her nose. Jade smirked and shook her head as she handed her over some napkins. Cat giggled and wiped off her nose. "Spill."

Cat frowned. "I hate when people treat me like a kid." she pouted. Jade cleared her throat and sat back on her seat. "I know when people make fun of me, and they act like I don't know..." she pouted, poking at the sprinkles on her frosting.

Jade uncrossed her arms and leaned forward. "Sometimes, you can act like a kid." she said bluntly. "Like how you acted when you seen the bunn..." she sighed. "People who don't take time out to get to know you, they shouldn't know you." Cat looked up at Jade with her huge chocolate brown eyes and smiled. "I'm not telling you to stop being yourself, but can you tone it down a bit?" her smile faded. "I really don't feel like beating up people who aren't worth my time."

"You'd beat someone up for me?" she squealed.

Jade shrugged and covered her face by taking another sip of her coffee. "Just tone it down a tad bit." Cat slapped her hand over her mouth and nodded. "So, what are you doing for Sikowitz's class?"

Cat shrugged and took another bite of her cupcake. "I'm not sure. I'd like to do something probably from a movie." she covered her mouth and swallowed to make speaking with Jade easier. "Maybe something from the BasketBall Diaries."

"Never heard of it."

"Oh, Leonardo Dicaprio is in it!"

"Oh, the Titanic guy." she shrugged. "I suppose I'll take some time off of my busy day of sipping coffee and growing grass to watch it."

"I love that movie! You should really watch it!" she bounced in her chair.

"You wanna go to a movie store after this?"

"I love movies!"

"I suspected you'd say that." she said under her breath.

oOoOo

After the coffee shop, Jade and Cat made their way to the closest video store, which was pretty far considering most have shut down.

Cat skipped down the isles, and awed and gushed at every cute cover she spotted. Every time Cat would squeal, the sides of Jades lips would curl, and she would shake her head.

"Jade!" Cat skipped over to her with a movie hugged to her chest. "I- I want this one!" she said and pulled on Jade's fishnet sleeves. "I wanted a lot of movies but I remembered what you said in the coffee shop, so I just got one and I want this one." she smiled while waving the movie frantically in front of Jades face.

"I thought you were going to get the Basketball Diaries."

"Oh, can't we watch both?" she asked in a low voice. "Together?"

Jade scrunched up her eyebrows. "Y-yeah. Yeah." she nodded and took the movie from her hand. "House Bunny?"

Cat nodded and clapped her hands. "See? She has cute bunny ears!"

"Fine. We'll get both." Cat jumped and wrapped her arms around Jades neck.

"So," she spoke when Cat released the pressure from around her neck. "My house or yo-"

"Yours!" she said immediately and looked down at her feet, embarrassed.

"Cool. My house then." Jade said slowly with her eyebrow raised.

**A/N: Review! Review! Review! I can't even describe how excited I get when I open up my e-mail and see: FanFiction Review Alert.**

**Next chapter: Venture into Jades House**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: **Every time I read a book, my writing style always changes… so, I think this is going to be a tad different. Tell me what you think! I'll be switching points of view through out the story.**

Jade's House

There was something off about Cat. Well, aside from the obvious, there was just something that wasn't right. She would laugh by herself, cringe unexpectedly and flinch at the slightest movements. Her out burst made it a tad more obvious. She was so sensitive, but I've never seen her cry.

It seemed like that was all I was able to focus on: Cat. My memory of the movie is a tad hazy, with only snippets that I can recall. It is a good movie. A tad dark for what seemed to be Cat's style, but good from what I've seen. I watched her reactions from the other side of the couch. I paid attention to every movement of her body, especially her face. Her eyebrows did some sort of wave movement that I tried to mimic, but I ended up failing every time. Her lips would round and her chest would heave as if she just had her heart broken. But the weirdest thing of all, she was quiet.

As soon as the movie ended, she nearly jumped into my lap with a huge smile spread across her face. "Did you like it?" she asked, happily bouncing on the couch cushion.

I smiled and nodded. "It wasn't something I'd expect you to like."

"W-what's that supposed to mean?"

I shrugged, but deeply wondered if I pushed a button. "I thought it would be something like an uplifting family movie about some guy playing basketball and running a bake sale to raise money for his team to go to nationals or something." I paused in attempts to read her face. "I just didn't expect it to be about heroine, death and drug addicts." I cleared my throat and waited for a response.

"I thought it was a good movie." She said sadly, playing with the hem of her short shorts.

"I liked it, a lot." I said painfully. Usually I try to keep my responses as neutral as possible, but I just couldn't see her like that.

"Yay! Now we can watch House Bunny!" she said as she clapped her hands. It seemed so childish, but when she does it, it's kind of cute… annoyingly cute.

This time, she was the one who put the DVD in. She skipped back to the couch and laid her head on my lap. It was… different. Her velvety red hair caressed my thighs through the rips in my jeans, and I definitely noticed that. I could feel her swallow every few moments and laugh and nearly every joke. I paid even less attention to this movie than I did the movie before this, and I soon realized that it was already half way through the movie.

"Jade?" she called out with her head nuzzled in my lap. "Can you play with my hair?" she asked, before I was able to ask, not that I was actually going to. I let out a low sigh before I began to entangle my fingers through her hair. She smiled against my thigh. I wonder if she knows that I could feel it.

Her fingers made their way into the rip of my jeans and drew little designs with her finger onto my skin. I couldn't tell if she was writing anything, but I'm pretty sure she was. I did my best to pay attention but I was only able to make out a few letters. She was one of few people that didn't have nausiating body heat.

The movie was soon over and Cat simply turned her body supine to see me. "Did you like it?" she asked as she started to play with the tips of my hair.

"It was okay." I answered honestly. I couldn't exactly love it or hate it when I barely even watched it.

"It was funny." She giggled. "It reminds me of the one time my brother came home and broke my lamp. He blamed it on the dog, but that's silly because we don't have any animals in my house." She giggled lightly. "I really do want a bunny though." She pouted. "They're so cute, especially with their floppy ears and scrunchy nose."

"H-how does the movie remind you of that?"

She tilted her head like a confused puppy. "Of what?"

"Of what you just said."

I shook my head. "Never mind." She either has a short attention span or short-term memory loss.

"Kay, kay." She pressed the palm of her hand against mine, aligning it perfectly with my fingers and intertwined them. "So, what'd you want to do now?" she brought our hands up to her throat with my arm resting between her breast. I doubt she realizes this…

"Do you want something to eat?"

Cat quickly sat up without letting go of my hand. "Can we bake something! I'm not allowed to touch the oven in my house. I forgot I was making cookies until the fire alarm went off, and I didn't know how to stop the beeping noise so I accidentally broke it with my dad's bowling ball. I'm not allowed near matches either…"

Her last statement worried me a tad but I shrugged it off. "What'd you want to bake?"

"W-what do you have?" she asked, glowing.

"I have a lot of stuff. My mom's really into baking."

Cat shot up from the couch and leap to her feet, still holding onto my hand. I slowly stood up as she latched onto me as if she was a child. "I wanna make cookies!" she grinned as she bounced over to the kitchen.

I barely knew what any of this stuff was, but luckily Cat did. If she described what she was looking for, I was able to find it. She made little shapes out of the cookie dough like hearts and rabbits. The shapes came out pretty amazing, but she was an artist after all. She said that she knew how to make the cookie dough from scratch but using Pillsbury® was so much faster.

oOoOo

"Can I see your room?" she asked happily, and practically begging.

No one has ever seen my room aside from Beck. We weren't ever there much, usually to just pick up something really quick. Why bother staying here when his trailer/room was so much more private and parent free? "Sure."

As soon as we stepped foot into my room, she bounced all over the place. She inspected ever object in my room and asked me about every little thing. She finally settled down and plopped onto my bed. "Your bed room is so cool, Jade!" she squealed, playing with my crimson red canopy.

"I guess." It was nothing that I found to be interesting. It was just my room.

"And your bed is so comfy!" she said as she fell back onto it.

"Can I sleep over?" she asked with her giant puppy eyes. She seemed so anxious for an answer… so anxious for me to say _yes_.

"Do you have something to change into?"

She sadly shook her head. "B-but maybe I could borrow something from your closet?"

I cleared my throat. "There's a spare tooth brush under the bathroom sink."

Immediately, Cat leapt from her seat practically bouncing on the balls of her toes. "Thank you so much, Jade." She tightly wrapped her arms around my neck and squeezed. "I won't be a bother, I promise!"

"I have to go find something that fits you." I said, trying to breathe through her death grip.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked with a whole new tone.

I forget that I have to watch what I say sometimes. "I mean that you're a good four inches shorter than me so everything might be a little big."

"Oh." Her cheeks turned red, emphasizing her freckles. Freckles really did look amazing on her. She really would look odd without them. She wouldn't be adorably Cat.

"Alright. Let me break out some shorts and a tank top." I huffed, as I made my way to my closet. "I hope you don't mind black." Not that she had a choice unless she wanted to sleep in… her… underwear… I shivered. Stupid cold air and being in my space, and such.

"H-here." I tossed her over my cotton black short shorts and tank top. It was basically a belly shirt on me, so it should fit Cat just fine. She hid behind my bed to change and I began to undress out in the open. I heard Cat squeal, and she covered her eyes with both hands. "What?"

"Y-you were changing."

I shrugged. "Well, when I do costume changes I'm dressing and undressing in front of people all the time."

"Oh, well it's still not nice for someone to watch you change." She said with her lower lip sticking out.

As I stood there only in my bra and panties, I shrugged and pranced around. "It's just a body."

Cat squirmed nervously. "But if it's your own body, I think it's supposed to be special." She sounded just like a child. She's definitely a virgin.

I roll my eyes. "Well, it's whatever."

"No." she whined. "It's special." It was a different whine. Not the one she usually uses when someone ignores her, or when she's having a rough day. It was different.

"Alright. I'll go put some clothes on."

"W-where am I sleeping?"

"My bed, unless you want to cuddle up on the floor."

"Yay! I love rugs!"

"Of course you do…"

A/N: **It always feels like I'm rushing through my stories. If anyone wants to add/continue/suggest anything for my story, I'm very open about it XD**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I feel like giving up on this story, since Green Eyed Monster is so much better.

Despite all of the coffee, sleep usually was never an issue for me. Tonight, of all nights was the one time I can't close my eyes, and it's making me pissed off. Me being awake is bad, especially today. It's making my mind wander and float to such nonsense ideas that are just absurd. _I wonder if she's okay on the floor. Would she like some company? I wonder what her lips taste like…_Sleep is a must.

My eyes fluttered open to see a smiling Cat waiting for me to finally wake up. Her bright, hopeful brown eyes were flickering with excitement… "Hiya, Jade."

I grumbled out a "hey" and covered my face with the blanket. Even though I couldn't see her, I knew she was pouting.

"Jade." she poked at my forehead. She's lucky she's Cat. Anyone else would be buried in my backyard by now.

"What?" I pulled the covers off of my head a lot more angrier than I intended, and she jumped.

"I-" She is pouting... Damn, she's sensitive. "I just-" she whimpered.

"I'm not mad; I'm tired." I said, trying to control my tone.

Her face immediately brightened up, and she bounced herself to be proped up on her knees. "Kay, kay!"

"Why're you up so early?" I groaned.

Cat shrugged. "I'm always up before noon... Do you want some breakfast?" she nudged at me. "I can make paannncakesssss!"

"I'm up." I said with a smile, and swung my legs to reach the floor. "But you're cleaning the dishes."

Cat pouted. "Pooh."

oOoOo

Having Cat around wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Her childish mannerisms were kind of cu... not annoying. It actually sucks that I'm driving her home. I took the long way to her house. I hope she didn't mind... well, I don't think she even noticed, since she was playing with my radio the entire time as we rambled on about nothing.

"I had so much fun hanging out with you, Jade." She bounced in her seat. "Can we do it again?"

She asked me as if we went to Disney World... I did have a lot of fun hanging out with her, but it wasn't anything for her to gush over. "Yeah, sure."

Cat intertwined our fingers together and tapped it against the emergency break. "Promise?" she asked, looking up at me with those huge kitten eyes.

Why would she think I would bail on her? Especially after how amazing everything was... "I promise."

"Pinky promise?"

I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help but smile. "I pinky promise." I stuck out my pinky, and we shook on it. Before releasing my hand, she kissed right where her thumb was, and gestured me to do the same.

"Later, Jade!" she shouted from outside my car.

"Bye, Cat." I yelled back and she froze.

She rapidly shook her head and pouted. "No bye. _Later._"

Clearing my throat, I corrected. "_Later_, Cat."

oOoOo

_Beck? Why would he call me?_ I held back excitement. I doubt it's him crawling back to me. "Beck?"

"I can't really explain right now, but can you come over?"

"What for?"

He huffed. "I can't explain it right now... Please, and hurry."

His voice was urgent. That's all I was able to think about. Did he need me? He must need something. Beck never sounds desperate. EVER. Since I'm alone, I have no trouble saying I was nervous. No doubt about that. My whole body was shaking, completely unsure of what he needed from me... but he needs me.

When I was in front of his RV door, I froze. Old, not single Jade would have said _Fuck him He doesn't deserve my company. _For some reason, I just wanted everything to be okay. No drama. No fights.

"Beck-" I hesitated at the door when I saw Cat sniffling in his lap, clinging onto his jeans. He waved me over with a sympathetic look. "Wh-why's... W-wh..." When Cat hard the sound of my voice, she buried her face deeper and her cries grew louder.

"Cat..." Situations like these are really uncomfortable... I reached my hand out to pat her head, and did my best to not get frustrated. I just wanted to know what was wrong and I wasn't getting answers. Beck knows better than anyone that I have very little tolerance for everything.

"Wanna tell Jade what happened?" She shook her head. "Ya want me to tell Jade what happened?" She sniffled and nodded. " He patted her head and sat up. He was always so much better when it came to comforting other people... He's pretty amazing.

"I picked Cat up from her house..." Cat sat up and tightly pressed her hands to her ears, and squeezed her eyes tightly together, and hummed loudly. Beck lowered his voice. "I was going to bring her back here to work on our project, and I was waiting for her in my car outside. When her mom saw me... she was calling her all sorts of things like 'slut' and 'bitch'." We shuttered at the words. How could anyone think of Cat that way? Come to think of it, I've never seen her with a boy...

"Hey, Cat..." She looked up at me with her bottom lip quivering, and tears streaming down her face. She slowly lowered her hands from her ears and patiently waited for me to speak. "It'd be weird if you stay in Beck's RV 'cause he's a boy and all, so if you need to, you can stay at my place 'til you know... everything blows over."

Before I could even react, Cat was already attached to me like a koala bear to a tree. "Thank you so much, Jade. I won't be a bother. I swear." Beck gave me a smile. It was rare that I did anything nice for anyone else, and when I did, it seemed to always earn points with Beck. "I pinky swear to be good."

oOoOo

Cat didn't exactly want to talk about anything. She was acting like this was another sleep over. "You want the pajama's from last time?"

She nodded. "They're so comfy." she gushed and rubbed my black pajama's against her cheek. She then skipped to the bathroom. I separated the pillows and set her bed up on the floor while she was in the bathroom putting on her pajama's. I was exhausted so I automatically flopped onto my bed. Helping people is exhausting. Even though I heard Cat walk in, and lay down, I didn't see the need to roll over.

"Good night, Jade."

"Mmmhmmm."

She rustled with her blanket for a few minutes. Now I can't fall asleep with her making all that noise. I heard her stand and walk over to me. "J-Jade..."

"Yeah?" I answered her, with my back still turned.

She tugged at the blanket lightly. "May I lay with you tonight?" she asked in a childish tone.

I finally roll over and make space for her on my queen sized bed. "Yeah, sure."

She immediately sprang into my bed, under my covers and latched her hand onto my neck and wrapped her leg around mine. "Thanks, Jade." She pecked me on my cheek and let her lips linger for a quick second. I felt her smile... and it was quite contagious.

A/N: Another rushed chapter... I'm not feeling too well right now, and I'm really not even up for finishing it, but I'll try.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** I met Ariana Grande at the **G Lounge** in NYC. She's a lot smaller in person... A LOT smaller ...I made a complete ass of myself. After she performed, I was on my fourth drink (I drink when I'm nervous) and I decided that was the best time to go up to her. The music was so loud, I couldn't hear or speak over it so I communicated the best I knew how in that state of mind: I showed her that I follow her on twitter, gave her a bracelet I made, did the heart shape thing with my hands and went to walk away... she hugged me and said thank you, but of course, I looked like an awkward frightened mess and practically ran away to get a fifth drink. I don't remember anything after that except for talking to her brother briefly... about I don't know what and I woke up at the ferry... No idea how I got there. Moral of the story is: I'm no longer going to drink like that, especially on an empty stomach. Not to get all deep and such, but that really made me reevaluate a lot of things in my life... I put myself on a two drink minimum, and I'll never use alcohol as a tool but for fun purposes only. Drink safely, kids.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I watched her slowly wake up, and curl against my frame. She's just too fuckin' cute for her own good. I felt like crushing her tiny body until the air escapes her lungs... destroy her very existence. I kiss her on the forehead. She lets out a squeal and tries to burry herself deeper into my skin, deeper than she is now.

"How'd you sleep?" she smiled against my ribs. I felt it.

"Okay, I suppose." I cleared my throat. Damn morning dry mouth. "How 'bout you?"

"Great." She stretched against me. Fuckin' cute. "Your bed's so cozy." Her hand slid under my shirt and rested on top of my navel. "I love Jade's body heat." Odd.

She jumped up in a panic. "That was weird! I'm sorry!" she shook her head.

"I'm used to your eccentric behavior." I said calmly. Which is true. Every weird thing she made apparent over the years didn't seem so weird anymore. In fact it would be weird if she wasn't bouncing off the walls, telling random stories ...or if she was the way I saw her last night. I never want to see her like that again.

"Kay kay." She rolled on top of me and grinned. "We have to be at school in ten minutes."

My eyes darted to the alarm clock. "_Fuck!" _

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

We made it just in time for second period. Cat was wearing one of my smallest shirts and wore her jeans from the previous day. I doubt that I'll have enough clothes for her to last all year, or however long she planned on disappearing for... I mainly have black shirts, and plaid which only lumberjacks and lesbians wore not too long ago... I'm not a lesbian. I'm not _like that_.

It's weird how she actually is my best friend... I'm not sure how that happened. She's my polar opposite in every way possible and we just connect. She's the only one that I didn't freak out about her kissing Beck, even if it was for a play. I knew she wouldn't have feelings for him in that sort of way. Cat looked at him like a father figure and always turned to him for help. She would turn around with her doughy eyes and _daddy _would break down and do anything in his power to make her feel better.

_Enough about Beck. I don't miss him. _

Cat and Tori sat with me at lunch since everyone else did their best to avoid me. Beck sent me a text asking about Cat, of course. I suppose he feels like Cat wouldn't be able to answer that on her own. She's not completely helpless. Even though I want to protect her from the world, she'll never benefit from it.

I don't know why Tori insists on having me in her presence. Every other word that comes out of my mouth is an insult to her, even though she's been nothing but nice to me. She's so utterly _nice_ to me. It's unbearable. I bet if I slam her face into a brick wall, she'll try to figure out how to apologize to me for breaking my nail... or something. Whatever. I'm bad with examples.

"I heard they're showing _Death to Cheerleaders 2 _this weekend. Wanna go?" Tori asked in attempts to get my mind off Beck. I honestly don't know what I'm thinking about... Sometimes my mind would be fogged up with old memories of Beck, then Cat would flood my mind. It's so hard to try and push her out, so I keep her there. I don't like anything that requires too much effort.

I shrugged. "Please, Jade?" Cat's eyebrows did that adorable wiggle that she does when she's either unsure or uncomfortable... or some other un- word.

My salad once again felt my wrath of my fork. "I have nothing better to do..." I sighed and finally took a bite.

Cat swiftly wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek, nearly making me choke on a tomato. "Yay, Jade's coming!" I swallowed hard... _Stupid thoughts... Stupid Tori..._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**A/N:** Sorry, I rushed this chapter, and that it took so long to put it up.


End file.
